Paw Patrol:Pups Save Team Umizoomi
by Lorena2121
Summary: The TroubleMakers are back,with their evilest plan ever. And the bad part is, Team Umizoomi get fooled,and are sent far away from Umi City.But one good things,the leader of Team Umizoomi knows where they are,and who to ask for help(I suck at summaries)
1. Chapter 1

**AN:Hello fellow readers. As Youcan tell,this is my first crossover and first story ever here on this site.I was inspired by this story from Paw Patrol Fanon Wiki:Pups save Team Umizoomi,so I am doing my own if there is some spelling errors,or if my summary sucked.I'm trying to get better.**  
/ **Disclaimer:I don't own Paw Patrol or Team Umizoomi,only my story**

 _P_ ro:"Can't escape Team Umizoomi,you guys just got fooled!"said Little Trouble,laughing at the team."You won't get away TroubleMakers!",said Mili."Oh really?How?"asked Big Trouble."By using my karate moves!Hi-",but when she slapped the bars,"OW!"she  
/yelled,as sherubbed her arm."Milli,are you alright?!"asked Bot."Yeah, but,what happened...",Milli was interrupted by the TroubleMakers' evil laugh."Isn't it obvious?!"said Little Trouble."We drained your powers! Now you have no measuring tools,shapes,karate  
skillsor even Bot's math skills."said Big Trouble. Milli,Geo and Bot were shocked."Wait. You-you don't mean that.."said Geo," Wecan now take over Umi City,even your favorite vehicle,UmiCar!"said The Troublemakers. Team Umizoomi gasped."GoodbyeTeam  
Umizoomi. Good luck trying tofind Umi City!"they said,as they launched Team Umizoomi,far away."Where are we going?!"yelled Geo."I don't know,but hope it's a place safe!"said Bot."I don't think so,"said Milli,"All I see is an ocean,an boat,andthe  
beach!"Suddenly,the trio started going down towards,"The ocean!"they yelled."HELP!"

 **AN:Oh no!First part how this all happened,not going so well,huh!Hope you guys are enjoying this story so again,sorry for my spelling as you can tell,this is just how all of this started.I'll start the beginning of Team Umizoomi's and the Paw Patrol's day;)**


	2. Umi City Morning

**AN:I don't own Paw Patrol or Team my the beginning of Umi City.**

 **  
**

The sun was starting to rooster was still sleeping,and close to that rooster,was a little house,were 3 little superheros are sleeping."Beep Beep",rang their clock,but they were still did have a pretty long day yesterday,saving Umi City,andhelping the children."Umi Car",said a voice,as he zoomed in their this point,the leader woke yawned as she said"Morning Umi Car.",as she rubbed her then looked out the window,and saw that they sun was rising."The sunrise is so beautiful."she said to Umi Car."Geo!Bot!Wake up!"she said,and Geo and Bot woke up surprised."What happened?"asked Geo."Another emergency?!"said giggled," look sun is rising!And it looks like a painting,doesn't it?"said Milli,as Geo,her little brother,looked out the window."Yeah!Like from the museum we saw yesterday."said Geo."It sure does Geo."said Bot."Is that the only reason you woke us up?"he asked."Nope,"started Milli,as she opened the other window."If we don't have any mission or problems today,I was thinking playing a game of soccer with our friends!"she said excited."Good thinking all,I do need a bit of a break after yesterday."said his belly started making growling noises,"I also need wants breakfast!?"asked Bot as Mill,Geo and Umi Car jumped up and down."Me!",said Milli and little did these four superheros know,that theywere being syped on."These days are never perfect cause of these peskysuperheroes."said Little Trouble."You'retelling me!",said Big Trouble."I think for once we should get rid of them.",he continued,as Little Trouble snapped his fingers."You just game me an idea!They are going to play all day,and maybe,just maybe,we can distract then they will fall in a trap,"said Little Trouble."And we can seen them far away from Umi City,so we can make,""Some Trouble!"they said,as they led out an evil laugh."We're coming for you TeamUmizoomi"

 **AN:Uh oh!What's gonna happen to Team Umizoomi?What is the TroubleMakers evil plan?What trouble will they make?You'll have to find out…next chapter is going to be about Paw Patrol plans will they make?Will a villain also stop their fun?**

 **Come back to findout!**


End file.
